Janja
Janja is the main antagonist of the 2015 Disney Channel TV film The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar and one of the main antagonists of its 2016 series The Lion Guard, both of which are based on the 1994 film The Lion King. He is the teenage leader of a clan of hyenas who resides in the Outlands and serves as an enemy to Kion and The Lion Guard. He also has a major-domo: a vulture named Mzingo. He is voiced by Andrew Kishino. ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar'' Janja orders his clan members Cheezi and Chungu to capture Bunga (who had entered the Outlands to get his Baobab fruit back) so he may have him for lunch, but luckily Kion is able to save his friend by unknowingly using The Roar of the Elders (which when used, causes the lions of the Pride Lands past to roar with him) which gives Bunga time to escape Cheezi and Chungu. Later, Janja is informed by his major-domo Mzingo that Kion is setting up a Lion Guard to protect The Pride Lands. After hearing this, Janja informs his clan that they will strike the Pride Lands that night by singing "Tonight We Strike". Janja, Mzingo and the rest of the clan attack the Pride Lands and cause an antelope stampede, scoring several antelope that would've been plenty for them to eat, but aims to kill the rest of the herd. During the chaos, Kion's older sister Kiara gets trapped in the stampede. Luckily, Kion and the Lion Guard are able to lead the antelope away from Kiara and get her to safety. The Lion Guard then drive the hyenas out of the Pride Lands back to the Outlands, but not before Janja swears vengeance. ''The Lion Guard'' "Never Judge a Hyena by It's Spots" Janja along with Cheezi and Chungu are seen attacking a gazelle herd, before The Lion Guard arrive. Kion orders the rest of The Lion Guard to calm the herd while he deals with the hyenas. However during the pursuit, Kion falls into a river and is swept into The Outlands when a log snaps under his feet. Later near the end of the episode, Janja and his clan face against a female hyena named Jasiri who had helped Kion get out of The Outlands. Though Jasiri is able to easily fight off Cheezi and Chungu, Janja is able to pin her to the ground. Luckily, Kion returns and saves her by using The Roar of the Elders to scare Janja and his clan away. Gallery imagetlgrotrjanjavulture.png|Janja and his major-domo Mzingo imagetlgrotrjanja&clan.png|Janja and his clan imagetlgrotrjtwhc.png imagetlgrotrjanja1.png imagetlgrotrjcac.png|Janja with Cheezi and Chungu imagetlgrotrjwbohh.png|Janja with a butterfly on his head imagetlgrotrjel.png|Janja's evil laugh imagetlgrotrjahcatpl.png|Janja and his clan attack The Pride Lands imagetlgrotrjdbk.png|Janja's defeat by Kion's Roar of the Elders imagetlgnjahbisjanjajasiri.jpeg|Janja confronts Jasiri imagetlgnjahbisjanjajasiri1.png Trivia *Janja is male and leader of his clan, but in real life, hyenas are led by females. *Janja and his clan are descendants of Shenzi, Banzai & Ed's clan. *Even though he is the main villain of The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, his role is small. Category:Male Villains Category:The Lion King Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Leader Category:Hungry Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Usurper Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Hunters Category:Child-Abusers Category:Bullies Category:Outcast Category:Warmonger Category:Warlords Category:War Criminals Category:Fighter Category:Xenophobes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Cowards Category:Mastermind Category:Singing Villains Category:Polluters Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Abusers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trap Master Category:Master Orator Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Archenemy Category:Sociopaths Category:Neutral Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Feline Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Comedic Villains